El beso más largo
by Pikacha
Summary: Yaoi: TemexDobe. En el centro comercial se lleva a cabo un concurso, donde tienes como premio un fabuloso regalo. Diez parejas que pelean por el premio,una conductora loca y un Sasuke aprovechado.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su debido autor, Kishimoto-sama._

_**Parejas:**__ SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShinoKiba, SuiKa, SaiGaa, MinaKushi, JiraTsuna, OroKabu, ShikaTema, ChouIno, KakaIru, entre otras..._

_**Notas del autor:**__ Es un Two-shot, que me encantaría que leyeran n.n, lo hice con esfuerzo, espero con ánimos sus comentarios._

_**Advertencia:**__ Este fic es yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta no lo leas, pero si es al contrario, disfruta._

_

* * *

_

**El beso más largo**  
**_by Pikacha_**

_|Two-shot|_

En el centro comercial se llevaría a cabo un extravagante juego, que durante días se había anunciado en todas partes de la radio o la TV regional. Al ganador se le daría un premio de _$100,000_ pesos en efectivo y un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a la playa Taiwán, una hermosa isla de Japón.

La mayoría de adolescentes que estaban en preparatoria participarían, pero había otros tan despistados o estresados por exámenes finales que ni siquiera estaban enterados del concurso. También entrarían al concurso adultos o si se diera al caso, ancianos en busca de recuperar la llama perdida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los exámenes son complicados y vienen con problemas difíciles para ponerte el mayor número de trabas, en pocas palabras no son nada fáciles, y mucho menos para los que no estudian y Naruto lo sabía muy bien, lástima que hasta tener el examen delante de él se acordaba de esto.

El amor es problemático, doloroso pero a la vez satisfactorio. Cuando te enamoras no miras a nadie más que a esa persona, te deslumbra su personalidad y en dado caso te ilumina su fragante sonrisa y de eso Sasuke hace poco que se había dado cuenta, pero lástima que su rubio amigo no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **¡No me pudo haber ido peor ´ttebayo!** – gritaba Naruto saliendo del salón de clases.

**– Todo hubiera sido diferente si hubieras estudiado, dobe** – comento el joven azabache que lo acompañaba a un lado de él.

– **Es verdad Naruto** – apoyo Gaara al Uchiha.

– **Pero… pero** – decía tratando de inútilmente justificarse– **si tú te quedaste jugando en mi casa casi toda la noche ¿Cómo es que tu…?** –.

– **Yo si estudié** – le dijo al rubio interrumpiéndolo – **yo no estudio un día antes del examen y menos si es el final **– agregó.

– **Estoy muerto ´ttebayo** – lloriqueaba el Namikaze.

Mientras que el rubio soltaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, llegaban sus demás amigos; primero se unieron al grupo la pareja de la flor de juventud: Haruno Sakura y Rock Lee (el chico no dejaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su pareja fue por eso que los apodaron así), después el noviazgo peligroso que eran: Suigetsu y Karin (estos no dejaban de pelear día y noche, parecía que solo sabía insultarse, nadie sabía cómo se habían hecho novios, solo los descubrieron un día besándose _– mejor dicho tragándose_ – y fue como todos descubrieron que eran más que "amigos"), como terceros los siguieron los novios problemáticos: Nara Shikamaru y Temari (la chica era la que tenía los pantalones de la relación porque según el novio era demasiado problemático darle la contra), detrás de ellos estaban la pareja de primos: Hyuga Neji y Hinata (los dos primos, lucharon en contra de la familia para poder estar juntos), y una de las más graciosas, los insecticidas: Abúrame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba (uno amaba a los insectos y el otro los odiaba, Kiba siempre traía un insecticida consigo por protección), y por último los de la dieta: Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino (la chica tenía a dieta a su novio, más todos sabían que este no la llevaba).

– **¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial?** – proponía la pelirosa.

– **Antes de que castiguen a Naruto-kun por sus calificaciones** – comentó Hinata.

– **Sería buena idea ´ttebayo** – decía el rubio.

– **Entonces todo listo** – dijo Kiba – **iremos al centro comercial** –.

Sasuke había ideado un plan para por fin declarar sus sentimientos al chico rubio del grupo, por eso no discutió sobre ir al centro comercial, este estaba más que enterado del concurso que se presentaría y estaba seguro que con un poco de cizaña el rubio entraría a jugar con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar al centro comercial se dieron cuenta que estaba lleno de parejas y hay que decir que de todas las edades, la mayoría parecía muy acaramelada con su pareja y el primero en notarlo fue el kitsune soltero, pero no sabía que ellos solo estaban practicando.

Entraron al comedor y en medio estaba mucha gente acomodando mesas, sillas, cámaras, aparatos, globos, letreros, de todo para el reciente concurso.

– **¡Chicos!** – Gritó el recién llegado Sai que se unía al grupo – **¿Van a participar? **– pregunto mientras se acercaba a su Gaara y le robaba un dulce beso.

– **¡Claro que sí!** – contesto Lee, mientras que los otros asentían.

– **¿De qué cosa?** – pregunto Naruto sintiéndose excluido, ya que al parecer era el único que no estaba enterado de lo que pasaría.

– **Del concurso** – aclaro Kiba – **bueno sabía que no participarías porque no tienes pareja** –lo que el kitsune no entendía que al decir pareja se refería a novio.

– **Oye no porque no tenga no significa que no quiero participar**– contestaba el rubio – **yo y el teme podríamos contra ti y Shino** – se defendía – **¿verdad, Sasuke?** – le pregunto al azabache.

El Uchiha pensaba hacer cabrear a Naruto y hacer que entrara a jugar con él, pero al parecer Kiba le estaba solucionando las cosas, así que rápidamente asintió.

**– Naruto ni siquiera sabes de qué trata el…–** decía Sakura en su auxilio pero al ver la mirada de odio y de _si-di-ces-al-go-te-ma-to_ del azabache se quedo callada.

– **No importa ´ttebayo** – aclaro el rubio.

– **De todas formas no puedes participar** – se burlo Kiba –** las inscripciones están agotadas desde hace una semana–. **Y era verdad, ya no quedaba ni un cupo libre.

– **Por eso no hay problema, yo la tengo** – informo el Uchiha, y al ver que todos se le quedaron viendo agrego: – **Itachi me inscribió**–.

– **Entonces yo y el teme les ganaremos a todos** – sonrió triunfante el kitsune.

Nadie dijo nada, todos tenían miedo de esa mirada tan penetrante y amenazadora que el Uchiha les lanzaba, obviamente Naruto ni siquiera la notaba, estaba tan emocionado por ganar. Sasuke solo le había dicho cual era el premio, sin embargo, no tenían ni idea de que era el tan esperado concurso.

Después de irse a registrar y tener bien asegurado el lugar, las parejas se reunieron y fue cuando el lindo kitsune comenzaba a sospechar _¿Por qué había tantos globos? ¿Y por qué eran de corazón y de color rojo?_ Todas las parejas eran de novios… algo andaba mal.

A todos los concursantes los juntaron en un zona del comedor vacía, detrás de ellos se encontraba un escenario en donde se subirían los últimos diez participantes. Del fondo del lugar salió una joven de cabello castaño con una sudadera amarilla y un short del mismo color, llevaba un cómico gorrito que tenía forma de un bonito pokemón.

La chica traía consigo un micrófono, era la conductora del lugar.

– **¡Hola a todos!** – Gritó saludando – **Yo soy Pikacha** – se presentó.

Alrededor de los concursantes había mucha gente que se había reunido para presenciar el tan esperado espectáculo.

En el centro de todo estaban los únicos que no eran novios.

– **Oye teme ¿de qué va el concurso?** – pregunto un poco temeroso a la respuesta.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de contestar cuando la conductora volvió a hablar: –** Todos los que están reunidos aquí son porque se dicen unos expertos en besar – **decía la chica, mientras el kitsune entraba en estado de shock – **pero antes de que nos muestren sus grandes habilidades, hay una pequeña eliminatoria, donde solo los mejores pasaran a la prueba final** – en eso que la chica hablaba, Sasuke trataba de que su rubio reaccionara – **en unos minutos mis ayudantes pasaran y les entregaran esto** – dijo sacando de no sé donde un inflador de globos, este consistía en dos orificios que se juntaban en un pequeño tubo donde al final tenía un globo rojo en forma de corazón – **ustedes tendrán que inflar la bomba y los primeros diez que lo revienten ganan –** aclaró feliz la mujer.

Sasuke todavía no conseguía sacar de su shock al rubio, cuando le entregaron el pequeño aparato, tenía que hacer algo para que este reaccionara.

– **Cuando diga tres comenzaran a soplar amigos así que preparasen** – ordenaba la chica.

– **Hey dobe…–** decía Sasuke.

**– uno…– **

**– ¿No estarás asustado, verdad? – **

**– dos…– **

**– Miedosito **

No hacían falta más palabras para sacar al rubio de eso, Naruto reaccionó y tomó uno de los orificios para empezar a soplar, en enseguida el Uchiha lo imito.

**– ¡Tres! – **grito Pikacha.

Los dos comenzaron a soplar lo más rápido que pudieron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el esfuerzo, cuando iban a la mitad el primer globo estalló, después otro y otro, pero los dos seguían enfrascados en lo que hacían, otros cinco se escucharon y como noveno globo el de ellos explotó. Naruto sonrió y se abalanzó sobre su amigo, abrazándolo y dedicando una hermosa sonrisa. Fue en eso que último globo explotó.

– **Bueno chicos, lamento a los que no se** **quedaron** – hablaba la chica –** pero a los que explotaron ese globo, mataría por un beso suyo, bueno lo digo literalmente, no quiero que su pareja me agreda **– dijo sonriendo – **por favor pasen al escenario conmigo los finalistas** – ordenó.

Sasuke tomó a su futuro novio de la mano y lo jaló para subir con la conductora del lugar, fue ahí donde observaron a muchos de sus conocidos, amigos y para su gran horror a sus familiares.

– **Denle un gran aplauso a los primeros que reventaron el globo que son** – decía Pikacha mientras leía un papel – **el Sr. Jiraya y Tsunade-sama** – se escucharon grandes aplausos de los espectadores – **este señor es el actual escritor de los libros Icha-Icha y Tsunade-sama es una gran medico reconocida a nivel mundial–** por unas pequeña escaleras entraron una rubia de pechos grandes y un peligris con cara de pervertido, Pikacha sonrió con malicia **– bueno con esos pechos inflo hasta un edificio en cinco segundos** – mencionó, provocando que una vena se marcara en la cara de Tsunade – **cabe aclarar que si algo me pasa todos pierden** – dijo en su defensa para librarse de intentos de asesinatos –** bueno ellos entraron al concurso porque querían revivir la llama de la pasión **– mencionó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **¿Qué hacen tus abuelos aquí?** – pregunto Sasuke detrás del escenario.

– **Yo no sabía que ellos vendrían. ¡Teme ni siquiera sabía del estúpido concurso!… si te miran como mi pareja te matan ´ttebayo** – aclaro preocupado.

– **¿Crees que no lo sé?** – dijo, pero él era un Uchiha así que no tenía nada de que temer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **Como segundo lugar tenemos a la carismática pareja de** – la chica leyó una hoja que tenía en sus manos – **Hatake Kakashi y Umino Iruka** – el peli-plata y castaño pasaron al lugar – **los dos son maestros de preparatoria con dos títulos, Kakashi se considera gran fanático de los libros Icha-Icha e Iruka adora a los niños, parece que quieren críos** – decía– **estos dos quieren ganar para irse a recorrer el mundo y planear a su primogénito** – Pikacha abrió los ojos, sorprendida **– y para comprarse la nueva edición del Kamasutra– **dijo con una sonrisa – **denle un aplauso a estos calenturientos… quien diría que Iruka-chan sería tan goloso **– menciono mientras hacía sonrojar al castaño que le tiraba un buen golpe a su cónyuge.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **Te dije que el otro día había escuchado ruidos raros en la sala de maestros teme, y no creíste ´ttebayo** –.

_¿Qué clase de personas habían quedado en la final?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **Esto me sorprende…** – comentaba Pikacha al estar leyendo los nombres de los siguientes – **como tercer lugar tenemos a Uchiha Itachi y a su novio Deidara** – decía mientras un moreno y un rubio pasaban con la chica –** nuestro Ita-chan es un gran empresario de las famosas empresas Uchiha que últimamente están en todas partes y Dei-chan es un famoso artista al que le encanta hacer explotar las cosas…–** comento entre risas para decir lo siguiente – **ellos quieren ganar para fugarse de su casa, casarse y tener como mínimo diez hijos **– el rubio solo suspiró cansado de que su novio siempre dijera lo mismo – **parece que Dei-chan es doncel mitad conejo** – dijo con gracia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **Sasuke ¿ese es tu…?** – preguntaba el kitsune, cuando el otro lo interrumpe.

– **No puedo creer que haga esto** – decía mientras estrellaba su mano contra su frente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **Solo era broma rubio** – decía la chica castaña al mirar como Deidara estaba a punto de hacer su arte con su novio – **bueno sigamos con las parejas, los siguientes son unos adolescentes** – siguió diciendo mientras entraban un pelirrojo y otro peli-negro – **ellos son Sai y Gaara… ellos quieren ganar el concurso según nuestro moreno para irse de vacaciones al paraíso con su cerecita a donde no haya supervisión adulta… vaya, vaya no quiero saber para, bueno mejor no miento… si quiero saber para qué **– comentaba alegre la mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **Sabía que Gaara lo haría ´ttebayo** – dijo alegre Naruto – **Sabes el otro día mire leyendo a Sai haciéndolo en el paraíso ¿Tú crees que tiene algo que ver?** – pregunto.

– **Usuratonkachi **– le contesto el otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **A continuación otra pareja de adolescentes** – hablaba la conductora – **Nara Shikamaru y Temari** – dijo los nombres mientras la acompañaban una rubia y otro castaño **– ellos desean ganar para irse a Francia a visitar a los padre de Temari, tengan cuidado allá ahorran mucho el agua porque no se bañan **– decía feliz la mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **¿Cómo pudo llegar Shikamaru tan lejos si es tan flojo?** – preguntó el joven kitsune.

**– Tú sabes que hace lo que sea por no darle la contra a esa chica** – le contestó Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **Como sexto lugar tenemos a…** – leía rápidamente el papel para saber los nombres – **Orochimaru-kun y Kabuto-gay** – dijo entre risas, mientras pasaba un hombre pálido con un atuendo súper raro junto con un peligris – **ellos están aquí por el dinero, quieren ganar fondos para sus peligrosos experimentos… para que no salgan tan defectuosos como Kabuto** – decía riendo.

.

.

.

**– Ese tipo me dá miedo, Sasuke** – hablo Naruto.

– **No te preocupes dobe, estoy aquí para defenderte** – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

El rubio se sorprendió, no era común en el teme hacer ese tipo de cosas y más cuando se la pasaban peleando, pero al contrario de molestarle le agradó demasiado.

.

.

.

– **Espero que me paguen bien por esto**– susurro la chica al ver como Orochimaru le zorreaba las nalgas – **bueno amigos denle otro aplauso a otra grandiosa pareja** – decía la chica recuperando su gran sonrisa – **aquí tenemos a Hyuga Neji y Hinata… estos son primos** – murmuro muy quedito –** y están aquí porque quieren el dinero para irse a profanar su amor a otra parte, lejos de la envidiosa de la familia**– la pareja paso algo tarde, los dos tenían los mismos ojos color perla con una piel suave y un poco pálida, pero el chico era castaño, mientras la muchacha tenía un cabellera negra con toques azules.

La gente estaba atenta al espectáculo y a los participantes, no cualquiera había quedado, el grupo de la preparatoria aplaudía con esmero cada vez que salía una pareja de su instituto, como la de los Hyuga.

– **Los adolescente nos atacan** – gritaba Pikacha – **ellos son Aburame Shino y su perruno novio Inuzuka Kiba –** hablaba mientras subía la pareja – **estos de aquí chicas, quieren poner su propia veterinaria, nos cuenta nuestro hermoso castaño **– le dijo al publico mientras Kiba se sonrojaba por el halago – **no más cuidado con las pulgas** – comentó la chica entre risas.

.

.

.

– **Teme seguimos nosotros ´ttebayo** – hablaba el Namikaze.

– **Lo sé, vamos **–.

.

.

.

– **Como novena pareja tenemos a…–** leía los nombres– **Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto, un fuerte aplauso **– los primeros en sorprenderse fueron los abuelos que ya estaban arriba del escenario, después llego el turno de Itachi (que guardadito se lo tenía su hermano), y como último el público que conocía a esos dos – **parece que estos dos son polos opuestos, y se atraen mucho** – rió ante su comentario y subieron al escenario el rubio y el azabache.

Naruto puso una gran sonrisa, mientras el azabache lo tomaba de la mano y se alejaban lo más lejos posible de los abuelos de su futuro novio.

– **Y como último pero no por eso menos importantes, tenemos a… vaya, vaya **– la chica no pudo ni decir los nombres cuando un rubio -_con el ceño fruncido_- en extremo parecido al kitsune y una pelirroja subían al escenario – **denle un gran aplauso a Namikaze Minato y a Kushina, los papitos suegros de Sasu-chan **– dijo, mientras el azabache -_olvidando como le habían dicho_- no sabía ni dónde meterse para evitar la furia del rubio padre de Naruto – **Ellos están aquí porque quieren tener una segunda luna de miel, alejado de todos sus conocidos, en especial de su hijo que siempre llega a interrumpir el momento de pasión **–.

Minato caminaba rápidamente así su hijo, pero es detenido por su esposa, que entre susurros se hablaban:

– **Contrólate**– pedía la mujer.

– **No ves la cara de pervertido violador que tiene, le podría hacer algo a Naru** – se defendía el hombre, tratando de salir del agarro de su cónyuge.

– **Sasu-chan sería incapaz de hacerle algo a nuestro hijo** – le murmuró – **como si no lo conocieras, además lo importante es ganarles a ellos **–.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

_Espero que dejen comentarios y leerlos en el siguiente, que es el final, triste pero verdad._

_Pikacha anda haciendo spam, así ponganme atención._

_**A cualquier amante del yaoi, quiero avisarle que hay una revista con 250 y tantas páginas de puro y exquisito yaoi ****¿Deseas tenerla?**** Haz click en el link de abajo para poder descargarla:**_

_**.**_

.

_**PD: **__**Nadie ah muerto por no dejar un review, pero ¿correrás el riesgo?**_

.

_Los quiere Pikacha_


End file.
